


Heat Flashes

by LovelyWeatherTonight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Riding, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sweat, Tail Sex, Touching, Yaoi, semblance kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyWeatherTonight/pseuds/LovelyWeatherTonight
Summary: Heat. It’s something that all animals of any kind must endure. From Faunus to humans to house pets, we all let the will of our minds determine what to do those urges. However, animal instincts are nothing to be taken lightly. They can change their behavior, mindset, and capability to continue their status quo. Only a mate can properly relieve these urges and help continue the line of blood for their species.Faunus of the world of remnant are no different in his phenomenon. Sun Wukong, master of the-- does anyone actually read the damn summary? Am I wasting my time right now? Whatever. Many of Sun’s good friends at beacon including himself are no exception.





	Heat Flashes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Horny Canine Boys of the Hidden Leaf Village](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253272) by [buddha92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddha92/pseuds/buddha92). 



> The first few chapters are a homage, NOT a rip off, I linked the original story the idea came from
> 
> Listen and listen good. I know "Heat Cycles" is nothing new, but damn if I don't love reading it. *sigh* I just read an awesome fic about Sun and Neptune, but what sucks is that it was polyamory~ I don't have a problem with any poly amorous ships, but golly gee don't put Sun/Neptune and THEN Sun/Neptune/[Insert Character] in the tags. *holds sides and puffs cheeks out like a child* it's very confusing! Please enjoy the ride and hopefully this will encourage others to write more Sun/Neptune. God, I hope so. *throws pen at you* It's time to start writing. Get off your ass and make that sweet sweet seamonkeys fanfic!

“Dammit.” The amorous and current exchange student of Beacon high, cursed to himself in frustration, attempting to secure his rock-hard erection in the waistband of his boxers so the other students wouldn’t notice the large bulge the young faunus was unintentionally pitching as he walked around campus.He becomes paranoid of the familiar faces around him, worried they might notice the tent in his jeans as his last minute concealment tactic wasn’t working too effectively. Sun’s dick had a mind of its own this time of year, refusing to stay hidden, too achingly stiff for him to properly hide or move in his underwear anymore. His dong, throbbing and big, pulsating relentlessly and wild. There was nothing these days that didn’t give Sun a quivering boner, the monkey faunus rising out of his pants while he went about his daily routine. This time of year, early August to early October, was the personal hell most faunus experienced in their lifetime, the time of desperately needing the warmth of another, to relieve themselves almost constantly.

 

  The faunus breeding season has arrived and Sun was in heat.

 

  It felt shameful to experience a loss of control to your aching loins in dire need to be emptied, as if being a normal horny teenager wasn’t enough. The beastial urge to bang anything within a ten foot radius.

 

  Sun masturbates the normal amount for any young man his age, however it was getting ludicrous. All of these frequent boners were hell to tend to, he had a _need_ to jerk off up to four or five times every single embarrassing day just to keep the beast tamed and allow himself to operate with a clear head anymore.

 

“This sucks.” Sun had to constantly opt out of training and missions just to quickly dash into the nearest empty space just to relieve himself and calm the hungry beast in his trousers, until it strikes again at another opportune time to spring up and force Sun to wank in isolation, repeating the vicious cycle.

 

  The trip back to the dorms was nothing but eventful, keeping his open and staying attentive while scanning his surroundings, making certain no wandering eyes will notice his poorly hidden erection. He zooms past the courtyard and notices a lot of people have decided to hang out and talk, perfect. The faunus climbs up to the walls of a nearby study hall with the grace of an acrobat to the roof of the building to gain some height, then looks around to survey the situation. Sun knew, parkouring to he dorms on any normal occasion would be a cakewalk for a student with basically five limbs, but unfortunately, he has one extra limb that isn’t cooperating with him. Crouching was nearly painful with an eight and half inch meat stick piercing his zipper. Sun had a right mind to just rip off his pants, wip out his cock, and go to town on this roof right now like a wild animal if he didn’t still possess a sliver of self respect residing in his conscience. There was no other option, Sun leaped from rooftop to rooftop, taking running starts and using his momentum to push him forward. He could see his way out, just a few more buildings and he’d be home free to jerk his meat in peace for the third time today. Sun reached his destination as he was about to take his final jump down, anticipation filled his chest as he took one more confident vault over a gap between near by trees and the roof he was standing on, but as soon as he snapped his body forward in an expressive lunge his dick had also pulled forward, restricting his movement making him fall short of the tree branch he was aiming for. Suddenly, a thud breaks the silence around the entrance and the faunus responds with a curse to the air.

 

  “Fuck!” To think even a drop from a three story building wouldn’t be enough to make Sun’s libido go down, but to his dismay, it wasn’t meant to be. Thank dust for aura in this situation. Sun sneaks back into the dorm, with a still raging hard-on and makes it to his room, he opens the door and a blast of familiar scents fill the room, it’s painfully obvious nothing but boys live here, the smells don’t ever help. For some odd reason, the scent of sweat, mild cologne, and masculinity seem to heighten the sexual need, making it hard to even stay in his own dorm. Just one whiff is enough to make his aching loins ache even harder. The risks of doing this on his bed were too great, given _any_ of his teammates could barge in at any moment and notice him. He sighs in defeat and makes his way to the bathroom to do his unspeakable deed for the day again. The heat wins again.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far? Got any feedback? Wanna request a story? Want my social media? Lemme know in the comments and I'll add it in! I hope everyone is physched for this one. This is just a little treat for our smut loving fans out there. This is just a taste for what's to come so you can get in your mind just how much of an inconvenience heat can really be. There will be POV shifts but in terms of what's going on in Sun's head everyday during mating season, this chapter should help set that mindset.


End file.
